Undeniable Love (Fluttercord) ON HOLD
by Total Drama Pegasister
Summary: This is a story about 2 star-crossed lovers named Fluttershy and Discord Fanfic is based on Romeo and Juliet and inspired by Bride of Discord By DisneyFanatic2364 Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MLP OR ROMEO AND JULIET
1. Prologue

**_Hey Everyone, this is my first Fanfic Ever! This story is based on Romeo and Juliet and inspired by DisneyFanatic2364's Audio Series Bride of Discord. This is Just the Characters in this story and Dialogue._**

**_Characters_**

_Fluttershy: Juliet_

_Discord: Romeo_

_Celestia: Juliet's Mother_

_Blazer (OC I made up): Juliet's Father_

_Eris: Romeo's Mother_

_Black Darkness (Another OC I made up): Romeo's Father_

_King Sombra: Paris (Juliet's Suitor/Lover)_

_Twilight Sparkle: Juliet's Nurse (also friend/Messenger)_

_Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash: Juliet's BFF_

_Spike: Discord's BFF_

_Unknown still (I'm going to do a poll about that soon): Priest that marries Fluttershy and Discord_

_Along time ago in a land far away there was a story about 2 star-crossed lovers named Fluttershy and Discord this story was mostly forgotten by many people except for true Bronies and Pegasisters. And the story goes like this…_

**_This is what I got so far sorry its short I will make a new chapter very soon sorry. Still this is my first fan fic :) _**


	2. The Gala Part 1

**Hi everyone just to let you know this fanfic will NOT end like the original. Ok the next chapter and this one would be the basic life of Fluttershy and Discord**

Discord stared and pondered about the wonderful chaos he has done to his chaotic room and he loved it.

Then the voice of his father Black Darkness corrupted his thoughts

"Discord! Come down here at once!" boomed his father

_'__Ugh...What is it now?_' thought Discord

Discord always hated it when his father disturbed his wonderful work of chaos even when thinking about it. But he was his father after all so with a snap of his fingers, he was in front of his dad immediately. He was a black draconequus with no other colour whatsoever other than his yellow eyes and red pupils. He wore a red and black and a bit of gold crown it was twisty and chaotic and huge. He also had a long purple robe incrusted with diamonds and his back.

"Oh there you are Discord" he said in his deep voice "I have an important task for you"

"Alright what is it?" responded Discord

"One of our servants disguised himself as a pony" his father explained

"Ugh ponies, always going about harmony not one ounce of chaos" Discord interrupted he hated ponies they were enemies

"He found out that Celestia and Blazer were throwing a gala, I want you to sneak in there and spoil it with all the chaos you could think of. Do you accept?" asked Black Darkness

"OF COURSE!" Discord answered enthusiastically

"Alright take it easy now go prepare for your mission" announced Black Darkness

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Discord replied with excitement

He snapped his fingers and he was back to his room prepared for his journey

"Darling are you in there" asked a sweet as sugar

Discord identified the voice immediately

"Yes mother I'm here" replied discord

A female draconequus named Eris she had the same clothes as Black Darkness she looked a lot like discord

"I just came here to wish you luck on your mission" she said

"Thanks I really appreciate it" he replied

"So what type of pony you would be disguised as?" she asked

"Maybe a Pegasus" he answered back

"Ok it's time for you to get some sleep you need your energy to create chaos tomorrow" she said sweetly

"Alright mum goodnight" Discord said sleepily

"Goodnight" she said and she left the room with the door shut behind her.

Discord lay at his chaotic bed pondering about his mission for a while then went to bed.

**Alright that's chapter 2 just to let you know I'm now posting a new chapter every Friday let me know what you think in the reviews and also who do you think should be the priest?**


	3. The Gala Part 2

**Hi, Sorry it took so long been busy. This chapter is based on The Odyssey (Greek Mythology Duh) Penelope's point of view anyway**

That same day Fluttershy was gazing out her castle window watching all her suitors in the courtyard shouting her name asking for her hand in marriage. She always hated it, she knew they only wanted control of her kingdom, beauty and her riches. They always tell her about themselves and never took the chance to know her. They buy her gifts (which she never likes) and complement her on her beauty in hopes of sweeping her off her feet. She however she saw through their lies to attempt to get her hand in marriage.

"Fluttershy!" they yelled "Make as happy and tell us the wedding date and groom!"

Fluttershy just sighed and ignored them and left the window just then her 5 best friends burst through the door one by one.

"Howdy Fluttershy" greeted Applejack

"Hey Flutters!" said Rainbow Dash

"Good afternoon Fluttershy" greeted Pinkie

"Yes good afternoon Fluttershy" Said Rarity

"Yes good afternoon Fluttershy greeted Twilight Sparkle

"Good afternoon girls" Fluttershy welcomed

They all sat down near the window talking and laughing to each other's jokes.

"So Fluttershy…" began Rarity.

She did not need to continue for Fluttershy knew what she was going to say.

"Have you decided on a groom yet? No. I haven't" she replied

"But why?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Yeah Fluttershy, you must choose a groom at some point otherwise Celestia and Blazer would be disappointed and they will choose a bride for you, and it might be someone you won't like" Twilight agreed

"Yes Rainbow and Twilight I know, the reason I haven't chosen anyone is because they don't really love me they only want my kingdom and riches and they only like me of my beauty nothing else, and I don't want to disappoint mother or father either." Explained Fluttershy

"Well I for one think you should marry that Big Mac fellow" Rarity putted in

At that moment all the ponies started saying who they want Fluttershy to marry and every time Fluttershy found a reason why she shouldn't.

"OK EVERYPONY QUIET!" Applejack yelled

Then there was silence in the room.

"Look Fluttershy, it doesn't matter who you married as long as its true love. You don't need to rush this" Applejack said

"Thank you Applejack" she whispered Fluttershy

"Yeah sorry for pressuring you Flutters" apologized Rainbow Dash the others nodded in agreement

"Wow time passes fast when your busy having fun!" Pinkie pointed out

"She's right it's already evening and we should have dinner" agreed Fluttershy

Then they went to dinner with all Fluttershy's suitors and her mother and father after dinner the 6 went back to Fluttershy's room and talked and laughed some more until Fluttershy's mother came in.

"May I talk to my daughter alone?" Celestia asked

"Of course mother" she replied before turning to the girls "girls I want you to go to your room and rest up for the gala tomorrow"

The 5 nodded and left the room.

"What is it that you needed mother?" Fluttershy asked

"It's about your suitors have you chosen one yet?" she replied

"No, not yet mother it I still haven't found the right one yet" she responded quietly

"Well you have to choose eventually they are all charming young stallions and want your hand in marriage" she said sternly

"But.." Fluttershy started to say

"No buts you have to choose if you don't have one by the end of the gala soon I will choose one for you do you understand?" she said

"Yes mother" she said sadly

"Good, now go get some rest you need you strength for the gala tomorrow. Goodnight my dear" she said gently

"Goodnight mother" replied Fluttershy

Then Celestia closed the door and Fluttershy slept peacefully looking forward to the gala tomorrow

**Chapter 3 is done and since I'm on school holiday I could update more frequently so see you in the next chapter. Yay for BANANA POWER!**


	4. Love At First Sight

**Hey Guys, as I said in the last chapter I'm on school holidays so I'm going to be a little busy doing stuff and I won't be able to post another chapter tomorrow, and I still can't believe I have 7 people following this story (I know it's not that much but still) and here is Chapter 4 let's do it. Disclaimer I do not own the Song "Let it go" from Frozen (I do not own Frozen either).**

_In The Morning…_

Discord woke up and immediately jumped out of bed for it was the day for The Gala Discord rushed to get to the dining room to have breakfast with his parents and his best friend Spike. As Discord rushed out of his room and went to the dining room they were all at the table waiting for him there was 4 chairs and a long table that was black and red.

"Good Morning son" greeted Black Darkness

"Yes Good Morning dear" greeted Eris

"Good Morning mother and father" Discord greeted back "and good morning Spike" he added

"Hi Discord" replied Spike

Discord sat down with his parents and Spike and ate breakfast. Black Darkness had paper salad, Eris had paper bacon and paper rice, Discord had scrambled paper and spike had emeralds and sapphires. After breakfast Discord took a shower then met his father outside to meet him to learn the pony transformation spell.

_Outside_

"Oh there you are father" Discord said

"Ok now I could show you how to do the pony transformation spell" he said "you need to learn how to transform yourself and Spike" he explained

"Wait… why I have to change Spike?" questioned Discord

"That's a good question son, it's because I have asked Spike to come with you to The Gala and you have to change him into a pony too so your cover would not be blow because every pony and Draconequus knows the only dragon that is in Equestria as far as we know of is Spike. So that technically makes him an enemy to pony kind so if he is discovered your cover is blown." Black Darkness explained

"Ok that explains that, so let carry on with the lesson" he replied

While Discord learnt the spell meanwhile in Canterlot, Fluttershy was in her bedroom with her BFFs discussing about The Gala tonight.

"So girls what's your plans for the gala tonight?" Fluttershy asked

"Well now that mentioned it, I heard that Flash, Cadence and Shining Armour are coming to visit from the Crystal Empire. I think I might catch up with him and hang out. It's really hard to keep a long distance relationship" replied Twilight

"And I'm going to catch up with Cheese Sandwich" Pinkie added

"Same thing with me and Fancy Pants" exclaimed Rarity

"Same here with Soarin" Rainbow putted in

"And how about you Apple Jack?" asked Twilight

"Well uh, I'm not so sure unlike you all I don't have a very special somepony yet" Apple Jack replied "How about you Fluttershy?" she asked

"Well… mother asked me after breakfast to dance with every suitor and hang out with Sombra, you see she said if I don't find a suitor by the end of the night she will choose for me and I know she would choose Sombra. But I can't stand him I know the only thing he wants to do is bring hatred and fear to the kingdom" Fluttershy explained

"Don't worry Flutters whoever you choose tonight we will support you to the fullest and that's a promise and if any guy decides to hurt you he has to answer to us" Rainbow reassured

The others nodded in agreement. Fluttershy felt a bit better about this whole thing, then there was a knock on the door and through the door way was Blazer, Fluttershy's father.

"Hello your highness" greeted the 5 at the same time

"Hi Dad" Fluttershy greeted

"Hello girls are you excited for The Gala tonight?" he asked

They all nodded in excitement.

"I think you girls should start getting ready, why don't you go into town and go to Rarity's Boutique and choose your dresses, the royal chariot can take you. Off you go have fun" he announced

The girls squealed in excitement and went to the courtyard to the chariot Fluttershy did her best to avoid all the suitors but of course they found her and crowded her immediately she thought she would never get to go to town at this rate. But thanks to her friends she managed to escape them.

_That Evening…_

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Apple Jack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were getting ready for the gala. Pinkie pie had a long flowing dress decorated with chocolate chip and the edge of the dress was pink and brown resembling chocolate with strawberry. Apple Jack wore an orange dress with apples all over it. Twilight had a blue and purple dress with stars all around the edge. Rainbow Dash had a rainbow coloured dress with thunderbolts and clouds. And Fluttershy had a green dress decorated with butterflies and flowers. And they all had in their hair been hair clips matching their cutie marks.

"Fluttershy you do look lovely in the gown darling, why I think every stallion would fall for you if they laid eyes on you" complimented Rarity

They all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Rarity but you made the dress" she replied

All the girls giggled and added final touches to their outfits.

"Come on every pony otherwise we will miss The Gala" said Twilight

They all rushed down out the room to the grand stairs to make a grand entrance with Celestia and Blazer. Meanwhile Discord and Spike were in the royal chariot which they had to make it non chaotic so it will look like a pony made. Spike was a earth pony he had a purple coat and a green mane he wore a black tuxedo and Discord was a grey pony with a black mane and he decided to become a unicorn because he thought how is he supposed to hold anything with hooves! And he wore a blue tuxedo.

"Ugh Discord how much longer is this trip going to take? I hate being a pony I wanna be a dragon again!" Spike whined

"Patience Spike, all good things come to those who wait…" he replied calmly

"I suppose your right Discord" he said

The whole ride was silent Spike wasn't complaining anymore it was just silent until they arrived at the castle. They both went out of the chariot and went inside. While Discord and Spike went in Fluttershy and the other 5 were already inside Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went to catch up with their boyfriends, Apple Jack went to wander around and Fluttershy was hanging out with Sombra because she finished dancing with all her suitors but none of them smitten her attention.

"So Fluttershy, how are you enjoying this splendid night with me?" asked Sombra

"I suppose it's alright" she replied although it wasn't she hated every second she spent with him.

"You know it would be a lot better if you were my shadow queen" he said

Fluttershy knew what he meant he wanted her to marry him! She was paralysed she was shaking in fear. What made it worse was he was leaning in for a kiss she quickly escaped it by running away she ran away to the garden because she knows that's the only place he will never find her.

'I think I lost him' she thought

She sat down at the marble bench she remembered what her friends said a couple of years ago 'If you ever get stressed sing a song to let go of you troubles' and that's what she did she cleared her mind. As if the birds started chirping the tune of the song, Fluttershy smiled and started singing…

_'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

She was shy and quiet at first but then her confidence grew more and more with the animals by her side.

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Can't hold it back any more._

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how some distance,_

_makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_to test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

_I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go._

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go, let it go._

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on.'_

While she sang in the gardens Discord was walking through the gardens as well she heard the sound of Fluttershy's voice and became charmed by it he followed the voice and there he saw the yellow pegasus singing with the animals. He fell in love the first time he saw her.

'Who is this pony? She's so gentle, so graceful and how she sings its sweet as day, wait what am I saying!? I can't fall for a pony she's my enemy' he thought he looked backed at her 'but for her I'll take my chances'

Fluttershy continued singing unaware of Discord watching her, Discord decided to stay hidden until she is finished he doesn't want to interrupt her.

_'My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go._

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand, in the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway…'_

When Fluttershy was finished Discord clapped and she squeaked in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Discord apologized

"It fine… um how long were you standing there?" she asked

"The whole thing really" replied Discord

"Sorry, it's just that when I get stressed I sing" she said

"Oh then what seems to be stressing you out my dear?" he asked

Fluttershy looked amazed none of her suitors asked about her before that's what she liked about him he cares about others feelings and that's what made Fluttershy fall in love with him instantly

"Well my mother says I need to find a husband if I don't by the end of the gala she will choose on for me" she explained

"That's terrible!" Discord exclaimed

"I know… but I can't disappoint mother and father" she said

"I understand as well" he said

"I know but sometimes I wish I could just run away from our troubles" they said at the same time

The both turned back to each other and they both leaned in for a kiss, just when they were a few centimetres away, Discord's pony form went away and he was back to being a Draconequus again. Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw him pushed him away and she got scared, Discord opened his eyes and saw that his disguise was gone and he stood up and said

"I have to go"

"Wait can you at least tell me your name?" she asked with pleading eyes

"My name is Discord, what's yours?" he replied

"My name is Fluttershy" she answered

"Well then Fluttershy see you again soon" he said before he snapped his fingers and left…

Back at the castle Discord and Spike was pacing around the room nervously not one of them dared to make eye contact then Discord broke the silence

"So… how was the gala?" he asked

"Well uh I …" Spike stammered

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" they both blurted out

"You first" Discord suggested

Spike told Discord how he met a pony named Apple Jack in the apple orchards and fallen in love with her instantly, and she did as well and how when they were about to kiss when his disguise came off and just before Discord snapped them back at his room he managed to tell him his name and she told hers. Then Discord said that same thing happened to him and Fluttershy.

"Wow…" said Spike after hearing the whole story "its weird how the same thing happened to both of us"

"I know… I need to see her again" Discord announced

"And just how are you going to do that?" he asked

"I have no idea" he admitted

"Well good luck with that see you tomorrow"

Then Spike left the room and shut the door and went to his room to sleep

"Oh Discord what have you gotten yourself into?" he whispered before he went to bed

Little did Discord know that Fluttershy had said those exact words before going to bed as well she had that conversation with the other 5 as well in her room at first they thought Fluttershy and Apple Jack had gone mad for falling in love with the enemy but after a few minutes of talk the finally supported them to the fullest (just as Rainbow promised) then the 6 went to bed and Fluttershy went to bed saying those exact words…

"Oh Fluttershy what have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered then she went to bed.

**Wow, that took longer than expected so I just want to let you guys know that next week I can't post a new chapter because I'm going camping with my class and won't be back till Friday. But I will be able to post a new chapter sometime this week until then Thanks for reading and please don't forget to let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter :). FIVE NIGHTS AT PINKIE'S!**


	5. Here Comes Trouble

**Hey! People I'm camp YAY it was so much fun. Anyway here is the 5****th**** Chapter, Don't forget Reviews are much appreciated. ****_*Puts Fluttershy and Discord figures next to the laptop* _****Gotta get the Fluttercord juice pumping LOL.**

The next morning Discord woke up grumpily he had a pleasant dream about him and Fluttershy getting married and lived happily ever after. But his dream was interrupted by his father Black Darkness he grumpily sat out of his bed and made his way to the throne room

"Good morning son" his parents greeted

'_It's not a very good morning for me'_ he thought "Good morning mother and father" said Discord respectively

"Hi Discord" greeted Spike

"Hi Spike" said Discord

"So how was your mission last night?" Black Darkness asked

Discord froze in place he was spending so much with Fluttershy he totally forgot the mission. Yet the worse thing is he has nothing to say, what he is going to say "Sorry dad and I met the love of my life and she a pony and I totally forgot about the mission, oopsie!" Black Darkness raised an eyebrow at his son's sudden silence

"You didn't fail did you?" he asked

"WHAT?! NOOOOO" he lied

"Son you could be honest we won't be mad" said Eris calmly

Discord and Spike both told them how Discord met Fluttershy in the gardens and Spike met Apple Jack in the apple orchards and how they both fell in love with them and how they nearly kissed and how Discord and Spike both gave their names to them and Fluttershy and Apple Jack gave theirs and how they both left and had their talk in the tower and Eris and Black Darkness listened to every word in shock. But then Black Darkness' shock turned into a FIRE BALL OF RAGE!

" .WHAT!?" he yelled

Then he teleported out of his chair and started to hover around Spike

"YOU… YOU I GAVE YOU A HOME, FOOD AND WATER AND A BEST FRIEND AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? BY FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY!? HOW COULD YOU! WHY I OUGHTA" he yelled

"STOP!" Discord interrupted

Black Darkness looked away from Spike and glared at Discord

"If you're going to take it out on someone take it out on me" Discord gave in

Black Darkness hovered away from Spike and toward to Discord Spike bursted into tears and ran out of the throne room and to Discord's room. Once he left Black Darkness started to yell at Discord.

"AND AS FOR YOU! HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR A STUPID, PETTY, REPULSIVE, HELPLESS LITTLE PONY!?"

Now this made Discord furious it was on thing to pick on him and Spike but no pony and I mean NO PONY says that about his Fluttershy even if it was his own father.

"HOW DARE YOU FLUTTERSHY IS THE KINDEST ANGEL I'VE EVER MET AND SHE LOVES ME!" Discord protested angrily

Eris just sat at her throne watching the tension bubbling up.

"OH PLEASE! I BET SHES JUST GOING TO TURN YOU IN TO CELESTIA AND BLAZER" Black Darkness said coldly

"NO SHE WON'T SHES NOT THAT KIND OF PONY" Discord responded

"Is that so?" he said calmly

"Yes" Discord answered

"Oh my poor son, you've gone weak all because of that stupid pony, why I'm even embarrassed to call you my own son" he said coldly

Eris gasped "Black Darkness how could you say such a thing!?"

Discord was trying so hard to fight the tears but he couldn't he ran out of the room weeping in his room Spike was sitting at his bed ready to comfort him.

"Oh Spike if only he knew" Discord said sadly

"I know Discord, Oh how I know I feel the same way" replied Spike

After a few minutes of weeping Eris came in the room,

"Darling are you alright?" she asked

"Yes mother" Discord replied sniffling

"Look I had a talk to your father and he would like to say something to you" she explained

As the door grew wider and wider behind Eris was Black Darkness

"Son look I'm sorry for yelling at you like that and. If you wish to marry Fluttershy I will support you to the fullest" he said then he looked at Spike "same thing for you with Apple Jack" he added

They both smiled

"Thanks dad" thanked Discord

"Yes thanks your highness" added Spike

"Please Spike call me dad" Black Darkness said

"Ok dad" he said smiling

Then all of them came in for a group hug. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Fluttershy was in her room brushing her pink silky hair and humming happily she had been thinking about Discord ever since last night

"Oh Angel bunny I'm so happy!" she exclaimed "I finally I found my one true love"

Angel frowned he knew exactly who Fluttershy was talking about he gave Fluttershy a look meaning "I don't trust him and Celestia and Blazer would disapprove of him" Fluttershy of course knew exactly what he means

"I know that you don't like him Angel, but you haven't gotten to know him better the way I have please can you just give him a chance to prove it to you?" Fluttershy begged

Angels frown turned into a smile meaning "Ok fine I'll give him chance for you"

"Oh thank you Angel" thanked Fluttershy

Then Angel gave Fluttershy a serious look again saying "What about Celestia and Blazer"

"I'll tell them soon don't worry" Fluttershy reassured

Just then Celestia came in.

"Tell us what?" Celestia asked

"Well you see" Fluttershy started to explain

"Oh I know" Celestia interrupted

"You do?" Fluttershy asked nervously

"Yes I do" Celestia replied

Fluttershy gulped scared. Her mother knows about her and Discord what she going to do?

"You were going to tell me about the love of life" Celestia "Which is Sombra and you're going to marry him in 1 week" she added

"WHAT!?" Fluttershy asked shocked

"Dearest I know you're excited but we need to do the preparations first hurry up and tell your friends the news" Celestia said

Then Celestia left the room.

"Oh dear what am I going to tell Discord?" she asked

**Sorry I wish it could be longer but its late and I'm tired Goodnight Everypony see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Caught!

**Hey People! Sorry I couldn't update regularly I've been majorly busy with speeches (I HATE SPEECHES) anyway I should shut up now and get to the story but I just wanted to keep you up with the votes for who should be the priest remember votes close until after I have posted this chapter you will have a week to submit your votes so here are the scores so far… 3 votes for Big Mac and 2 votes for Zecora every other vote is 1. Happy Voting/ Reading!**

Discord sat in front of his chaotic mirror grooming his grey hair he made plans to sneak to Fluttershy's balcony and convince her to run away with him it didn't matter to him as long as they were together forever! And the best thing was his parents allowed it! After their little argument this morning, they finally learnt to accept him and Fluttershy. He was so busy daydreaming he didn't notice Spike coming in.

"Well someone looks like a smitten kitten" Spike teased

Discord growled in annoyance

"Look who's talking" Discord replied

Spike turned red with embarrassment the said nothing for a few minutes then Spike suddenly decided to break the ice,

"So… um… good luck, you'll need it" Spike said awkwardly

"Thanks" Discord answered

Suddenly the clock striked 6:00 pm signaling Discord it's time to go he quickly teleported out of his room and on to Fluttershy's balcony, Fluttershy was brushing her long silky hair she had been worrying all day about her engagement to Sombra and how to tell Discord.

"Psst… Fluttershy… Psst" Discord whispered trying to get Fluttershy's attention

"Huh?" Fluttershy looked around the room wondering what was making that sound she decided to investigate on the balcony quivering in the process. Then she came face to face with a pair of yellow eyes and red pupils.

"Discord!" she greeted hugging him

"Shhh! Not so loud do you want me to be caught?" Discord scolded

"Oh I'm sorry" Fluttershy apologized

"It's alright my dear" Discord responded "Fluttershy are you willing to run away with me?" he asked

"W-W-WHAT!?" Fluttershy asked surprised "But where would we go?" she questioned

"Oh Fluttershy my dear, it doesn't matter as long as where together forever!" Discord replied

"Aww, Discord will you be willing to do that, for me?" Fluttershy said

"Of course my dear, because I love you" Discord replied

Fluttershy and Discord stared lovingly into each other's eyes the moon glistened over both of them giving Fluttershy's teal eyes a sparkle like sapphires and a breeze gently blew across the gorgeous nights sky, swiftly blowing Fluttershy's pink silky hair which made Discord in love with her all the more, they were slowly getting close until their lips touched together Discord and Fluttershy were in complete bliss un aware of their surroundings, but that bliss was cut short because suddenly they heard furious voices in the room.

"Fluttershy!" the voices yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The two pulled away and turned their faces to the doorway and there they saw Celestia and Blazer with angry looks across their faces, and Fluttershy's 5 friends with faces of shock.

**_*Author pauses story for a short while*_**

**I know why can't Fluttershy and Discord kiss in peace!? Lol I'm mean oh well go with the flow I guess :/**

***Plays the story again***

Fluttershy, Discord, Celestia, Blazer and Fluttershy's 5 friends, all sat in Fluttershy's room had a little talk about this, Fluttershy explained how she and Discord met and how they nearly kissed and that Discord's parents allowed this also about how Discord asked to run away with Fluttershy also about Spike and Applejack while Celestia started a little fight in the process her against Fluttershy but it quickly resolved after a few minutes, while Blazer listened to every word, after the chat ended the mane 5 went off to bed finally excepting Fluttershy and Discord (with Rainbow keeping a very close watch on Discord) while Discord and Fluttershy had another quick chat with Celestia and Blazer.

"Are you sure you're really in love with him?" Celestia asked

"Yes mother" Fluttershy replied with certainty "are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked

" As long as your happy dearest were happy" Blazer answered then turned to Discord "Take good care of her, or else" he warned

"Yes, yes I will" Discord answered

"Well Discord you should get going you wouldn't want to miss your wedding day!" Celestia suggested

"Yes I need to look best as the groom" Discord replied

"Oh that reminds me I need to tell Sombra about the new engagement" Blazer remembered

"No need to your majesty" a voice interrupted

They all looked at the doorway and saw Sombra in his black pajamas

"Oh ok then Sombra, well then you're welcome to watch the wedding" Celestia smiled with delight

"I look forward to it!" Sombra smiled but little that they know that smile was fake.

"Well look at the time I best be going by Fluttershy, Celestia and Blazer and Sombra" Discord said

"Bye" they responded

Then Discord teleported out of Fluttershy's room and to his owns and went to bed same thing as Celestia, Fluttershy and Blazer while Sombra was walking back to his own bedroom muttering to himself.

"Watch your back you little chaotic fur ball, watch your back… Fluttershy and the kingdom will be mine… one way or the next" he muttered before going into his room to sleep

**I wonder what Sombra is up too? Find out in the next chapter REMEMBER TO KEEP VOTING, VOTING CLOSES IN A WEEK, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS IS TotalDramaPegasister SIGNING OUT UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY, BROHOOF! AND HAPPY VOTING! **


	7. Wedding Day Chaos

**Hi everyone I am soooo sorry I didn't update for a long time I was so busy in school and other problems. This chapter was made by me and my BFF Emily (Yumlollipop). Enjoy :) BTW this chapter might be a bit scattered because it is a lot of people's point of view, but it will be dramatic in the next couple chapters, so brace yourselves ;) ALSO BIG MAC WON FOR THE PRIEST! SORRY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED ZECORA BUT MAJORITY RULES.**

**CHAPTER 7- Wedding Day Chaos**

_Discord's POV (Point Of View) (Bet you weren't expecting that)_

I was in my sanctuary AKA my bedroom. The dark coloured room just made me more nervous, like anything could happen that could ruin this day.

Because of my nervous state everything in the room was swirling in a chaotic, confused heap. My mother and father were going on about their long, dull speech about how proud they are…

"Son we are so proud! Be sure to treat your wife right, blah, blah, blah, making babies, blah, blah, blah."

I wasn't really paying attention at that point, all that was going through my mind was…'_OH MY CELESTIA! KILL ME NOW' _

Finally their long boring speech had come to an end and they finally left me in peace. But I spoke too soon…

"Hi Discord!" My best (yet annoying) friend greeted cheerfully

UGH I WANT TO BE ALONE! But Spike, of course, did not realise and kept on telling me about how happy he was for me, and then continued on about his and Apple Jack's adventures. Which by the way, was all he ever talked about, and today, of course he decided to do it in his loudest voice.

"SO YESTERDAY, ME AND APPLEJACK WENT TO THE CARNIVAL AND SAW SO MANY CUTE THINGS! AND AFTER THAT, WE WENT ON A ROMANTIC PICNIC AND MOONLIGHT WALK AND-"

"Spike, you're my best friend and all, but please stop talking about your love life"I interrupted clearly annoyed. Spike finally stopped talking and blushed then replied-

"At least I'm not the one going to be a father soon" He smirked.

I blushed at the thought, me and Fluttershy married in a castle, and raising our children together! I was so busy daydreaming about it, I totally forgot about everything around me and soon a certain dragon HAD to remove me from my thoughts, and snapped his fingers in my face, and on reflex, I slapped him straight in the face.

"DUDE!" What was that for? That was totally uncalled for but I will forgive you because it's your wedding day and you're Bridezilla, even though that's supposed to be Fluttershy".

This time I slapped him, and on purpose, because he just aggravated me that much. But two thoughts lingered in my head…

'_What if I get cold feet?'_

'_What if she leaves me at the altar?'_

But then I thought, nah, she's amazing, she would never do that.

_ Fluttershy's POV_

I was gazing out my window as always preparing for the biggest day of my life- MY WEDDING DAY!

I sighed, my family thought this day will never come and, to be married to our enemies, but that's how love is I guess, it overcomes the boundaries.

I was in my room with Angel and my friends helping me with my wedding gown when suddenly Rarity called out..

"EEEE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED EEEEE! But I still don't get why you didn't let me bedazzle your dress and shoes! I just don't get the simple wedding kind of jazz! Oh and-

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA CALM DOWN RARITY" Applejack snapped, obviously annoyed. (What's up with people and getting annoyed today)

"Applejack, is T.O.M back?" Rarity said while smirking, clearly trying to annoy her even more. (Sorry Emily just got to put it there XD)

"WHAT THE ACTUAL BUCK RARITY" She yelled fuming. (Sorry Emily just got to put it there XD)

We giggled, but I didn't need this on my WEDDING DAY and calmed them down quickly before it got out of hand.

Hopefully, nothing will ruin this perfect day, because it had to be the happiest day of my life, and I didn't want to put off marrying the love of my life any longer. I can't wait to get married…

~ Time Skip By Banana Power ~

We are ready to go to the wedding but first we had a party to celebrate, at some point at the party I got separated from my friends and decided to go look for them, then I bumped into a very familiar white unicorn. (NO NOT RARITY)

"S-sorry" I said with my head down to shy to see who it is

"It's alright cousin" the mare said I looked up to see my cousin Fleur De Lis my shy personality swept away like the wind and was replaced with pure joy and excitement.

_~ Time Skip To The Wedding By A Flying Dorito Riding A Unicorn On A Rainbow ~_

_Discord's POV_

I was shaking, petrified with fear, I was at the altar waiting for my beloved's cue, waiting for her to walk in. The wedding hasn't started and yet I am already getting high strung, tense and skittish.

I was wearing a smile up to my ears, anxious for what was to come next.

_Fluttershy's POV_

I step out of my chariot feeling like the most important pony in the world I walk down the red carpet outside the castle signaling me where to go. I arrive in front of the giant doors that lead to the church and stand there waiting for my cue. After a few minutes of waiting a stallion with a grey coat, amber eyes and a blood red mane came up to me with a cup in his hooves.

"Your highness would you like a drink before your wedding? We certainly don't want to get dehydrated during your big day!" he offered

"Um T-thanks, but um I don't drink" I replied shyly because I never seen this stallion in my life and in the record of waiters.

"Of course I know that your highness, this is grape juice" He replied with a warm innocent smile.

"O-ok" I replied I carefully took the cup from his hooves and took a sip to my surprise he was telling the truth, I finished the grape juice and gave it back to the stallion.

I turned around and listen if it was my cue, it wasn't yet so I turned back to the stallion.

"Than-" I turned around and saw the stallion was gone.

' _Hmm Weird' _I thought

Suddenly I started to feel dizzy, I fell to the ground the last thing I was a black stallion before i blacked out.

_Discord's POV_

I leaped in joy when I saw my beloved's cue, the doors opened and there and every pony was gasping in awe.

There she was the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria, walking down the aisle, walking down to me, maybe looking a little different, but definitely happy, and that was all I cared about.

If possible, my smile grew, and I was clearly jumping around and moving my feet nervously.

I felt Spike's tiny arm pat me on the back and I nodded, feeling my throat drying up, and I grinned at her when she was standing across from me, and she smiled back shyly.

Father Big Mac droned on with all the wedding stuff, and I couldn't believe I was still standing, but I couldn't help but notice that Fluttershy was a little different from before, however I couldn't put my finger on it but I shrugged it off after all it's the happiest day of my life.

As Father Big Mac was finished with his speech about love he asked the audience if anyone objected to us getting married but I knew no one would, so you can understand how shocked I was when I heard Fluttershy's cousin Fleur De Lis, the one I thought was once happy for us yelling

"I OBJECT!"

*GASP* x2000

*Mario Theme Song* Everyone turns their attention away from the scene and to the little colt in the back everyone just stares in awkward Silence

The colt had shut down his game, only to see everyone stare at him in awkward silence. The colt finally realized what was happening and said "Oh sorry" Then a single *GASP* was heard throughout the church, everyone stood there in awkward silence. Until Father Big Mac decided to break it

After that moment, Father Big Mac said

"Let's try that again people!"

The audience replied with a simple

"EYUP"

Then Father Big Mac said

"Ok 1,2,3"

*GASP* x 2001

I saw my beloved on the verge of tears, I felt sorry for her, this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Then she said

"B-but Fleur… Why?" She said her voice cracking, she was heartbroken, I could tell. I suddenly felt rage inside of me I was shocked at what her cousin did, her response shocked me even more

"Because, My dearest cousin… I'm in love with Discord!"

And then, once again perfectly synchronized...

*GASP* x2001

"WHAT!?" I asked in shock and pure disbelief

**BOOM!**

**Alyssa : Hahahahaha I ended it at the interesting bit I'M EVIL LOL CLIFFHANGERS ARE THE BEST. That's the end of the chapter as an apology gift for not updating in so long I have decided to post the next 2 chapters after this one on the same day! With the help of Emily :) SO YAY**

**Emily: BTW T.O.M stands for time of the month (wink wink)**

**Pinkie Pie: YAY CAN'T WAIT!**

**Alyssa: OMFG HOW DID YOU GET HERE PINKIE!?**

**Pinkie Pie: I have my ways *smirks* **

**Emily: Ugh just piss off Pinkie!**

**Pinkie Pie: *Frowns then disappears***

**Alyssa: Rude Emily :'(**

**Emily: Well thank the God for getting rid of her!**

**Pinkie Pie: I'll be back…**

**Alyssa: What was that?**

**Emily: MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME NOW OMG FML...**

**Alyssa: Emily say bye**

**Emily:Bye I'm leaving, I've got heaps of subscriptions to catch up on.**

**Alyssa: Bye See you in the next chapter :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Sneak Peek

**CHAPTER 8: WHAT!?**

**Hiii! BTW this chapter might be a bit scattered because it is a lot of people's point of view, but it will be dramatic in this chapter and the next ones, but Emily sadly left while writing the chapter with me so here is a sneak peek the next chapter will be out tomorrow MKAY sorry. ALSO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS**

_Discord's POV_

My beloved just stood in utter shock, same as me I can not believe it as well. She was thinking hard for a moment while she was thinking the whole church stood in pure silence then what Fluttershy said shocked me the most out of the whole day

"Um D-discord" she said very quietly

"Yes my love" I asked concerned

"I think we should call of the wedding" she said finally after a long pause. I was shedding my tears of sorrow but I couldn't and then something that I never expected to happen happened... My love started to fly high up before I yelled

"STOP! Fluttershy, why are you leaving?"

"I'm sorry Discord but…" She trailed off

"But what my dear" I asked letting my tears flow out of my eyes then she said the words I never wanted her to say...

"I'm in love with someone else" Then she flew out with tears in her eyes and left me at the altar crying my heart out, she broke my heart into millions of pieces, and once again the audience gasped at the same time with pure shock.

**Sorry I Emily had to leave early so here is a sneak peek of the next chapter it will be out tomorrow I promise**


	9. A New Leader

**HI SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN SO LONG BUT WRITER'S BLOCK DECIDED TO BE MEAN SO IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS, ANYWAY I'M ALONE AGAIN BUT EMILY WANTED TO SAY SOME WORDS BEFORE THEY LEFT…**

**Emily: Hello! Well wasn't that last chapter dramatic? Haha I feel bad because I know what happens and you don't! HAHA**

**Alyssa: Yeah I told her the plot lol. Let's get started!**

**Emily: Excuse me, I helped build the plot.**

**Alyssa: Well technically I came up with it and you helped with one part. **

**Emily: EYUP.**

**Alyssa: Anyways lets start because they want the DAMN STORY**

**Emily: Let's be honest, they probably skipped this whole part.**

**Alyssa: Whatever let's start'**

_Discord's POV_

My beloved just stood in utter shock, same as me I can not believe it as well. She was thinking hard for a moment while she was thinking the whole church stood in pure silence then what Fluttershy said shocked me the most out of the whole day

"Um D-discord" she said very quietly

"Yes my love" I asked concerned

"I think we should call of the wedding" she said finally after a long pause. I was shedding my tears of sorrow but I couldn't and then something that I never expected to happen happened... My love started to fly high up before I yelled

"STOP! Fluttershy, why are you leaving?"

"I'm sorry Discord but…" She trailed off

"But what my dear" I asked letting my tears flow out of my eyes then she said the words I never wanted her to say...

"I'm in love with someone else" Then she flew out with tears in her eyes and left me at the altar crying my heart out, she broke my heart into millions of pieces, and once again the audience gasped at the same time with pure shock.

~Time Skip By My Senpai England~

I sat in my room of utter darkness weeping on my bed with tears of despair, it has been 3 months since the incident, ever since then I've gone through depression due to losing the affections of the love of my life by another stallion, crying myself to sleep for what seemed like an eternity but I guess that's what happens when you fall in love, one minute you feel like you're walking on clouds with your loved one in pure bliss, the next your heart gets broken into billions of pieces and thrown away into the gutter abandoned forever.

My family and Spike are worried for my well being I wouldn't blame them after all I never left my room with the exception of the bathroom, no I don't need to eat, after all why would I need to eat with my family when I could just make food appear with the snap of my hands, Fluttershy's friends visit me frequently but the day after the incident they had told me Fluttershy was nowhere to be found even her belongings are gone it's like she never existed, but I was 100% sure she is with the stallion that stole her love for me. Where ever she is I hope she's happy, although sometimes I wish that the stallion she left me for would eventually love another and break her heart into pieces just like she did to me months ago, I know its sounds a bit cruel but I want her to feel the pain the same way I did when she abandoned me, although there is one question that mind that taunts me…

'_What did that stallion have that I didn't?'_

~Time Skip By Lord Doitsu and Flying Doritos~

_Celestia's POV (HA! Were you expecting Flutter's POV? Well to bad :P)\_

It has been 2 years since my beloved daughter Fluttershy has left us, I am still shocked that my daughter left her true love for another stallion it is out of character after all, well the writer said we have to explain what's going on right now so here's what's happening now (DANG IT CELESTIA YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!) Anyway ever since the incident and the disappearance of our daughter the pony kingdom and the draconequus kingdom have merged and I along with my loving husband as well as Queen Eris and King Darkness now rule the kingdom we now call Equestria (I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER NAME OK?! JUST ROLL WITH IT) We all moved in into the same castle we had our old ones teared down and built this bigger castle so we can all live in one place, Spike and the girls (Mane 6 not counting Flutter's) had been comforting Discord through his time of heartbreak he is still upset after 2 years. Meanwhile Blazer and I are still grieving over the disappearance of Fluttershy along with Eris and Darkness but on the inside because we want to be strong for the others.

We are all currently sitting at the table in a garden we made in memory of Fluttershy having lunch until…

"Your Highnesses!" Shouted two of the royal guards

I dropped my tea cup from surprise, and everyone turned to the grey alicorn with blue eyes, a cutie mark of a blue snowflake trapped in white icicles, two different shades of blue mane and tail, and blue hooves like nightmare moon, and her name was Snowfrost (I know Snowfrost wanted her OC to be the priest but since Big Mac was the priest I decided to add her in anyway) along with a stallion with a white coat and blue hair who was my star pupil, Twilight's BBBFF Shining Armour.

"What is the problem" asked Eris curiously with a bit of annoyance must be because she was about to eat her cotton candy but was so rudely interrupted.

Shining Armour was just about to speak but was quickly cut off by Snowfrost by saying the words that made me go into over protective mother mode

"WERE UNDER ATTACK" She announced

Cue spitakes from Discord, the girls and Spike and somehow the chocolate milk landed on my husband, mentally laughing Eris and I said at the same time

"Prepare the guards we are going to war" We said as serious we could but I could tell she was silently laughing at my husband too, the guards gave as a nod and went of to go prepare for the war, I hope we could defeat them…

~Another Time Skip By The Hero (America: That's Me!) To After The War Because I Suck At Writing Battle Scenes~

CELESTA DANG IT! WAIT, I AM CELESTIA Anyways we lost the war there were too many shadow ponies and most of our men were injured Equestria was enslaved by some one and today is the day we are going to find out. We are all walking in chains in a line guarded by the shadow people Equestria looks like a wreck buildings crushed and the smell of poo ligures my nose they had to put on special chains for the draconequus so they can't escape with their powers were all lined up in front of our once beautiful castle that with what I think is the general announcing the new king and queen of this once peaceful land.

"Attention! Ponies and draconequus, let's give a warm welcome to the new king and queen of this land, King Sombra and his beloved wife!" Announced the General

Gasps were heard throughout the room when King Sombra popped out from behind the curtain, I never felt so betrayed in my life as I looked at my husband seeing he feels the same way, The stallion we trusted with our daughter's hand has overthrown us, Fluttershy's warning had come true, yes my daughter has told us if she weds him he will overthrow us but we never believed her since we thought it was just an excuse to not get married, oh but how wrong we were.

_Twilight's POV_

I knew Sombra is bound to get us but the general said he wasn't working alone, as I try to think of who in Equestria would marry such a monster like him but I couldn't figure it out. Then a mare with a red came came out with an emotionless face came out, gasp were heard and I hear my friends talking with pure utter disbelief, I too don't believe it as well

"Could it be?" Gasped Rarity

"It can't!" Denied Applejack

"It is!" Pinkie yelled

"Why her?" Questioned Rainbow

"Impossible" said Spike, Discord and the former Kings and Queens (Celestia, Eris, Blazer and Darkness) oddly at the same time

But it was true and real for Sombra's Queen was the one we least expected it was the one and only

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fluttershy…

**Flutter's Clothes: art/Fluttershy-in-Sombra-Dress-425088826**

**OOOOO FLUTTERS JOINED THE DARK SIDE ANYWAY I'M ADDING OCS NOW SEND AS MANY AS YOU WANT I'LL ADD THEM IN THE STORY ALSO YOU NEED TO ADD THEIR PERSONALITY AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE AND IF YOU WANT PUT A ROLE I NEED SOME AS SOMBRA'S GUARDS AND STUFF I ALSO NEED A GENERAL FIRST COME FIRST SERVED I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SO BECAUSE BACK TO SCHOOL ANYWAY HOPED YOU ENJOY READING :) UNTIL NEXT TIME PEGASISTERS AND BRONIES SAY BYE PINKIE :)**

**Pinkie Pie: SEE YA!**


	10. AN: Looking Back At Old Chapters

**Author's Note:**

Heyo Guys, I know this isn't an update.. But I don't think I'm going to continue this story. I've just lost my inspiration to write this and looking back at previous chapters that I wrote, I found it really cringy. I don't know, I might re-write this again in the future and make it less cringy to me or I might just delete this in general. But until I figured out what to do with this story I'm putting it on hold. I'm 100% you're not paying any attention to this author note and just skipping this... But I just wanted to let you know if you do actually bother reading this.

That's all for now. Bai Bai


End file.
